


First Dance

by LetoaSai



Series: StrifeHart Fluff [11]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Dance, M/M, New Parents, Shared dance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Cloud and Leon were experiencing a lot of 'firsts' since adopting their son. Attending a wedding might have led to the best one yet.





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy.
> 
> Also... for all those reading this series in order, i apologize for being unable to keep this in chronological order.  
> I give you the return, of baby Riku.

“We need to be given medals for parents of the year.” Cloud commented softly, knowing that no one but his husband would be able to hear him over the hum of the music and the chatter in the room. 

“Can you be given medals for that when you’ve only been a parent for four months?” Leon asked, arms snugly around Riku who was happily leaned against his chest with a sippy cup of milk in his mouth. He didn’t drink much milk these days but it was still one of his comfort foods. After being around so many people they were happy to indulge him. 

“I don’t think there’s a minimum amount of time for that before it kicks in.” Cloud shrugged, leaning down into Riku’s line of sight. “Isn’t that right baby boy? We’re the best aren’t we? Cause you’re happy and comfortable.” 

Riku blinked sleepily up at him but the corners of his lips pulled up when he seemed to know Cloud was talking just to him. 

“I love you.” Cloud continued. 

Leon huffed out soft laughter. “You’re really not letting this go.” 

“It’s stupid.” Cloud said, glancing over again at a family they didn’t know. There was a baby, one smaller than Riku that seemed to be in a little three piece baby suit. The older sister that was maybe three looked like a mini bride in a huge poof ball dress. “Those kids look like they want to die.” 

Leon’s shoulders shook, trying not to draw unnecessary attention to himself despite no one paying them any mind. It wasn’t their wedding reception. 

When they’d first received an invitation to Tidus and Yuna’s wedding they hadn’t given any thought to the fact that they would have a child by the time the date rolled around. Cloud had actually called Yuna to make sure it was okay to bring Riku and she had assured him that several children would be coming with their parents. 

Not once, during their entire morning process of getting ready for their friends big day did they think about dressing Riku up. They had color coded for sure, putting him in comfortable black cotton pants, black socks, and a black and gray long sleeve shirt but that had been it. A little hoodie had been packed away in his bag in case he got cold, but that had been the extent of their preparations. What did a baby need to get dressed up for? Why make changing him last fifteen minutes longer than it needed to be because of all the layers? Why go all out when the kid could care less and just wanted to be comfy? 

The second they’d seen all of the tiny children dressed as if it were their freaking wedding, Cloud had sighed and muttered. “They’re gonna hate their parents.” He’d been bringing it up ever since. 

They hadn’t worried about Riku much during the ceremony. He was a quiet child and as long as he was being held he was usually content. The second he got bored his stuffed wolf had been pulled from his bag and Riku had been happy to bounce the wolf on Cloud’s arm from the safety of Leon’s lap. He was good as gold. 

They’d only been a family for a few months and already he was showing improvements by laughing and smiling. The inquisitive noises had started less than a month in and the mumbling had begun in quiet bursts. Both men had sworn they’d heard some version of ‘dada’ and were taking it to heart instead of brushing it off as wishful thinking. Riku knew who they were. 

They would keep practicing and he would beat the odds given to him by doctors who didn’t know him and start speaking. 

Leon lifted Riku up under his arms when the boy dropped his cup and turned him to face him, standing on his thighs. “Your papa is silly, isn’t he Riku? Tell him to stop worrying about other people’s babies when he should be thinking about you.” 

Riku reached out, happily latching onto Leon’s hair and leaning his whole body against his chest. 

“Nu uh,” Cloud grinned. “Riku, tell your daddy that i am thinking about you. That’s why this is so important. I don’t care if it’s a wedding, babies don’t need shoes.” He paused. “Okay they need something if it’s cold but it’s not.” 

Riku laughed, looking back and forth between his fathers and most likely not giving a damn about their conversation but they were talking to him and that was what counted. 

“Well, i agree with that i guess.” Leon muttered, pressing a kiss to Riku’s forehead. “I love you.” 

They must have each told Riku a dozen times a day and didn’t plan on stopping any time soon. He was one little boy who was going to know how loved he was. 

When Paine surprisingly stood up, snatching the microphone to give a speech about the new married couple, Cloud and Leon both sighed, shared a look and retreated back into their own little world. 

“Eloping was the best idea we’ve ever had.” Cloud muttered. 

“Second.” Leon said, nodding his head to Riku. 

Cloud hummed and shrugged. “Okay that’s fair. Still, top two is pretty good.” 

“Yes it is,” Leon said, selfishly wishing the party was over so they could go home but at the end of the day, they really were both happy for Yuna and Tidus. “Some people like it.”

“So they tell me. Personally i didn’t need the room to be filled with people to tell you that i loved you and i always would.” 

“And they say you aren’t romantic.” Leon muttered, playfully bumping their shoulders together and rocking Riku in the process.. “But i agree. We might have done it privately but we said way more to each other than we ever would have in front of a crowd.”

Cloud leaned closer, brushing a kiss against his cheek. “Heart felt mushy crap we’ll take to our graves and deny ever saying should anyone ask.” 

Leon grunted, smiling faintly. Their wedding had been a secret that only Aerith had caught onto them so fair. The matching rings should have been a dead give away but their friends hadn’t connected the dots yet. They figured they would finally make that particular announcement in a few weeks when Riku turned two. 

When the microphone changed hands again, encouraging couples to come dance along with the newlyweds Cloud and Leon ignored them. Why were weddings like this? Who wanted to go dance like that? 

“Get up.” Tifa appeared, swatting her hand against Cloud’s shoulder. “I’ll hold Riku if you want. You two need to get your butts out there and have a sweet slow dance. It’ll be good practice.” 

“Pass,” Cloud said. 

“Double pass,” Leon said. 

She raised a brow, looking ten different kinds of unimpressed. “You either get up now and dance, or i’ll force you both out there when Yuna throws the bouquet.” 

Both men winced and Cloud crumbled first, knowing full well that Tifa didn’t bluff. He slid Leon a glance, pink rising in his face. “I think we have to.” 

Leon scoffed but even he had trouble meeting Tifa’s threatening gaze. 

“You two act like it will kill you. It’s not like it lasts more than three minutes.” Tifa said, “Move it.” 

“Fine.” Cloud sighed heavily, getting to his feet and hoping quietly that it would be over by the time they got out there. This was...embarrassing.

With an unhappy grunt, Leon stood and leaned towards Tifa to hand her Riku. Riku instead had other plans. He made a loud, startled noise and leaned away followed a series of whines. He liked to be held almost constantly and had recently taken to accepting Tifa, Aerith, and Cid as one of his chosen adults but not when one of his fathers were an option. 

He nearly tipped completely out of Leon’s hold and Cloud grabbed him before Leon could correct his hold. “Hey there, baby boy. Could you try not to go flying on us?” 

Riku sucked in air shakily, curling up against Cloud’s chest as tears threatened. 

“Your fault.” Leon told Tifa childishly. 

“Awe, honey.” Tifa cooed, bending down a little to look at Riku. “You can’t hold those tears back for a few minutes while your daddies dance?” 

Riku didn’t seem to care what she was saying one way or the other and dug his little fingers into Cloud’s shirt to keep from being set down. 

“Guess that’s that.” Cloud chuckled, rubbing the boys back. 

“Great? Saved by separation anxiety?” Leon muttered, moving to sit back down when Cloud grabbed his arm, still blushing somewhat. 

“Afraid not. I’m still terrified of Tifa’s revenge. Let’s go.” Cloud said. 

Leon looked confused. “You’re just gonna hold him?” 

“Yeah, and you’ll hold me.” Cloud shrugged. 

“Oh please, yes.” Tifa’s smile brightened. “Sweetest idea ever.” 

Leon made that annoyed noise again and shrugged. A minute of participation wouldn’t hurt them. Much… 

The dance floor was crowded with couples, spinning in slow circles around Yuna and Tidus. They were all so busy with their own partners that they hardly glanced at the addition to the group. 

Cloud held Riku to his chest with one arm supporting his rear while the other draped over Leon’s shoulder. Leon still fit against him perfectly, even with Riku between them with his head on Cloud’s collarbone. He had both hands on Cloud’s hips, leading him through the dance. 

“When Tifa finds out we’re already married, we will remind her that this moment was for her.” Leon commented, smiling despite how uncomfortable he was with these things. Being close to Cloud was never a bad thing. 

“Oh definitely,” Cloud laughed, deciding against telling Leon that she wasn’t too far away and was taking a ridiculous amount of pictures of them. “C’mere.” He nodded head for Leon to bend closer and kiss him. 

It was soft and quick and brought back older memories of their first few kisses. It had only been a short time but they’d come a long way. 

“I love you, lion.” Cloud muttered, taking the dance slow. 

Leon stole another quick kiss. “Love you too.”

“Love.” 

Both men froze, attention jerking to Riku who peered up at them and put his thumb in his mouth to suck on. 

“Did he…?” 

“I heard it…” 

Cloud squeezed Riku closer and Leon leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Riku’s head. The baby had a hold of both of their hearts in his little fists. Sure it was a word he heard a lot but they’d been totally unprepared to hear it back. 

“We love you Riku. So much.” 

The song ended and people very slowly wandered off to chat and mingle or return to their tables. Cloud and Leon however stood there still, uncaring who’s way they were probably in. This was one very proud moment where Riku deserved all of their attention. 

He might not have known the meaning, but it was a very special word. 

“Love.” 

Maybe he did know.

**Author's Note:**

> All of the kids return in the next part.


End file.
